<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having you by kxro_2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441054">Having you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2'>kxro_2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Insane Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instantly, the hammer crashed down into the skull in a merciless manner. Crunch crunch, pound, crunch, pound pound pound, until there was nothing but a crushed skull and a blemished brain. He didn’t stop there. He pounded and pounded and pounded! He continued to, even though there was nothing but a mushy mess remaining. Did it hurt? Could it feel pain? Maybe offer it more simulation until it felt sensations of endless amounts of pain. More pain, more pain, more pain, more pain, more pain, more pain, more pain!! He didn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop. There were other things he wanted to do, but he couldn’t stop with this. Pain!</p><p> </p><p>Just like how he once felt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was sitting in my drive. It's old, but I decided to post it. Explicit gore warning, Kaneki rapes a dead body and is delusional that a half dead Hide is his lover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He gleefully slit his neck open with a corroded blade after skinning him alive. The naked body remained sprawled underneath him, twitching due to the incited nerves. Demoniac chuckling emerged from the depths of his throat. Weak… How very weak. The man gave a fight, struggled and cried, yet passed on so easily. The twisted giggles faded, and he licked his lips, the essence of blood lingering. Very weak, yet so delicious. It was amusing while it lasted, but alas, he had to die pathetically. It might’ve been more entertaining had he stayed alive, but death was more satisfying than life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another thought, Kaneki heedfully ripped the muscles, devouring the flesh as if it was a delicious piece of candy. To him, it was. The taste of blood pooling in his mouth and the flavor of iron it contained was truly gratifying. This was great! The delectable bones crunched under his teeth, some shards penetrating his gums. Kaneki spit it out. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, no, it was far from that, he loved it. Spitting on the dead body was merely an enjoyable activity that he did often to his victims. It was a sight to see! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best part was that they couldn’t do anything and just take it without really realizing what was happening to them. What would they even realize, they were dead! After sticking a finger down his throat, Kaneki retched into the wounded opening he'd inflicted upon him. Well, there were a lot of wounds. Gashes were littered all over the pitiful body. There was no place without one.  Every inch of his skin was tainted with something, oh how beautiful it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humiliating the man even after death turned him on, as it always did. The wounded flesh had absorbed the vomit within itself, rejecting it afterwards, with the blood. Seeing such thing made Kaneki's insides churn with delight. How mortifying it must feel! The liquids steadily oozed out, blending within each other to create an odd color as a result. A shudder ran up his spine. His pants felt tighter, a bulge of arousal poking through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaneki licked his lips, wickedly grinning, and removed the garment. It felt better when they were awake, having them sob and scream in pain, but this would do just perfectly. He couldn’t help but have his way with the injuries; they were readily available, right in front of him, so inviting and lovely. Fucking wounds were always the best. The blood slicked the opening up so much, it almost felt as good as taking Hide against his will. However, there wasn’t as much of a fight… It simply laid limp as he fucked the throat. Even so, it felt amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaneki wasn’t done even as he came. He parted from the body and noticed his numb, vacant eyes still open, void of emotions. An idea popped in his head consumed with perverse thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grin wouldn’t fade. It was practically plastered over his face as he grabbed a fork. Kitchen utensils were always kept here, along with some torture weapons. It was a feast every night in the basement! Without wasting a moment, the eye was stabbed. The feeling of it slowly sinking into the organ was the best sensation ever. The eye leaked with its material as it was gouged out, steadily deflating as more seeped out. After quickly taking a bite out of it, Kaneki flipped the man to his  stomach and shoved it up his rectum along with the fork in one go. It went up with quite a restriction but it managed in. There was blood, of course, but it was hilarious. It was in deep. The stiff body didn’t spare much of a reaction. It was getting a little boring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyeing his fingers made the grin grow wider if possible. Normally, a very rusty knife would be used for this, but the victim was dead, so there was no use if they weren’t going to scream or beg for mercy; those were the best types of screams, especially with no intent of helping. There was never help. Nobody came to help, and Kaneki never helped, nor did he ever plan to. When the hands were laid down neatly on top of each other, the knife broke into the flesh. It was fun cutting off the fingers. It was almost like chopping carrots! They crunched and crunched, broke and bled, ready to be feasted on. But oh no, he didn’t feast on them. He already had his serving of fingers beforehand, so there was no use of it to be in his stomach. He had better ideas. They were cold when he picked them up. A nice cold that gave him chills. Limp, with no life, heavy and stiff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers of a dead person were the best. Kaneki set them down, only having one in hand, and violently jammed it in his ear. It went  in so far, the entire length fit inside! What a comfortable burrow it must've been. But it wasn’t done just yet. He added another, laughing as some blood started to ooze out. More, more, more! The fourth one wouldn’t fit, unfortunately. It was a let down, but the other ear was open! Adversely, again, the other ear had a similar problem. The rest of the fingers would be reserved for the children, then. They loved to munch on things especially since their teeth started to grow out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body was truly a work of art. Tainted into being even more beautiful, but far from being completed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaneki began to feel excited yet again, however, he contained the urge this time. He had another idea on dealing with it. For now, he concentrated lower. Much, much lower. Eyes sparked with pernicious intent when come across the appendage at mind. He grabbed something much sharper this time. It was out of pity, but nothing more. He, too, had a penis, but if he were not to relate, a duller knife may have been used instead. It was a quick motion; holding it up with a hand and slicing it away with the other. It was a rather clean cut. The size was so ludicrous that a stifled a laughter passed through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaneki proceeded with the movements. Next destination! His gaze wandered down to his bottom and finally snort out an uncompressed giggle. It was a gruesome noise, but it was so funny! His intestines were hanging out, and the eye had absorbed most of the fecal matter, turning brown itself. Disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t come in contact with the intestines. The smell was distasteful that even he, a ghoul, a cannibal, refused it. Although the task he proceeded with was just as revolting, he'd rather not feast on forming feces or even touch it. The appendage did all the work; from stuffing the intestines back into the ass, to pulling it back out when it was removed, over and over again. A rapid pace was created until the man was quite literally fucking himself! He'd always thought of doing that. His past victims were females, it was truly refreshing to have a male this time! This was just as pleasing seeing more options were available… such as this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giggle crackled from his throat. The last thrust had the man’s own penis buried so deep in his ass, it couldn’t be seen even in the gaping hole. Kaneki left it in there to rot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes trailed up, noticing his stomach bulging out in an awkward way. The fork seemed to be buried in the deepest part of him, the utensil painfully prodding out of the skin.. “How pretty.” The came out hoarse. With grin, Kaneki's hand  lowered towards the abdomen, ripping the muscles apart until the guts were visible. The organs glistened in the dim lighting of the basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may have said that he didn’t want to touch the intestines, but the urge was increasing each passing moment. The fork’s tips poked out of the organ, and he couldn’t help but trace a finger across it. The scent was absolutely repulsive, but the sight was simply pleasing. “Very pretty.” Without a warning, his hand plunged into the area, squeezing it. It even felt nice. So rubbery, like it wanted to slip out of his grasp, but the movement was prevented  by clutching onto it tighter. Sure, his hand stank now, but he didn't have further plans of devouring the body…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He could play with it a bit more. Lifting the intestines didn’t take much energy, though it was full and clogged with the poisonous insects and hair he'd been feeding him. No prisoner of his deserved any real food. Picked out insects and fallen hair would be the best to suit them since they were so useless, a waste of space. After easily removing the guts, he had some fun of his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the feces drop on the body was hilarious. Feces within the area where the guts used to lie was a thing to crack up to, feces in his mouth, especially. Interested, Kaneki stuffed the small intestine in his throat, thrusting it down. The organ could be seen through the hole of his slit neck, and some gashes on his body. “Eat uupp!” It descended, lower and lower, until it was seen again. It oozed through the stomach, the acid leaking through. It burned the skin of the corpse and ate through the wooden floor. The acid seemed to slowly eat up the intestine as well, so he left it there. He didn’t give a shit about the guts being dissolved in the stomach acid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the experimentation with the organ discarded was over, eyes snapped to the corpse’s chest. Hearts were something he collected often from his  victims. It would be given to his love who he'd would be visiting later to make love to, after he was done with this body. The kids were waiting, too. He just needed to do a few more things. I couldn’t keep them waiting for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand sunk into his chest immediately after the thought, sharp nails piercing through the barrier until he had a grip on the wanted organ. Ripping it out was  exciting, the sound sound of it squelching resonated, which managed to arouse him. Blood splattered over his pale face, but that hardly made him flinch. Once the object in hand was in view, it was safely put aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now then… for the last thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body was almost done with anyway, he'd played with it thoroughly. Twenty more minutes of fun was estimated. There was a  place he didn’t touch, and that’s where he would lay his hands upon. Thankfully, he kept hammers down here, it made things much more simple. Kaneki sat up slowly and left the body in search of said tool. There were several shapes in sizes. Without a second thought, he grabbed the largest of them all and returned with a malicious smile. “Let’s have more fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the hammer crashed down into the skull in a merciless manner. Crunch crunch, pound, crunch, pound pound pound, until there was nothing but a crushed skull and a blemished brain. He didn’t stop there. He pounded and pounded and pounded! He continued to, even though there was nothing but a mushy mess remaining. Did it hurt? Could it feel pain? Maybe offer it more simulation until it felt sensations of endless amounts of pain. More pain, more pain, more pain, more pain, more pain, more pain, more pain!! He didn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop. There were other things he wanted to do, but he couldn’t stop with this. Pain!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like how he once felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nails removed every time they had a chance to regrow, teeth pulled out so he wouldn’t bite, every week.  Being repeatedly slashed by a razor. Repeatedly, repeatedly, repeatedly, but I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always healed, so more was to come. Cockroaches and centipedes bred in his ear, nest in his wounds, bugs crawling everywhere; Under his skin, in his hair, polluting every inch of his skin.. Having to piss and shit in the same spot over and over with no help for the forming infection. There were so many insects feasting on him. It hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. He wanted to die, but was deliberately kept alive and tortured. Again and again and again. He lost his insanity once, but after this, he lost it again, never to be recovered.  Chained to a chair and tortured every day for a year. Every hour, every minute, every second, really did do a number, huh? The worst was that he could feel everything at a heightened sense due to a drug. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. So god damn much. Now it was his turn to return the favor to unsuspecting victims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dead body underneath was so cold and pretty. Skin so  bruised that one would be unable to decipher who the person once was; limbs torn, guts pulled out with a bashed head. Kaneki loved making art out of people. It was simply amazing, he couldn’t get enough. All he wanted to do was torture more, more and more. It didn't matter if they were men, women or children, each and everyone was superb to experiment on. They reacted so well… crying and screaming, shitting themselves yet not being able to do bull. Some even committed suicide to prevent more torture, but that was his fun. HIS</span>
  <em>
    <span> FUN. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had absolutely no right to do that while under his ‘care’. It usually resulted in him going after their family, but that was their fault. What’s done was done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody </span>
  </em>
  <span>would escape. There was no escape!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Kaneki parted from the body and cleaned the used objects. Calming himself by having his nails rip into his flesh was the only thing he could do. It didn’t matter since it healed anyway. The pain was almost numb, but the slightest bit would do. After having the tools cleaned, Kaneki disregarded the sprawled body, picked up the heart and left the basement. The corpse would be dealt with later. First, he needed to take a shower, wash the gift and return to his lover. The kids needed to be fed as well, but his main priority was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kaneki implanted a uterus in Hide's unconcious body, he's in a coma, and had his way with him. With the help of some people, he conceived half ghoul babies. I have this written out but I don't think I'll post it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>